The New BLU
by Mein-Herz-Brennt
Summary: After a respawn failure, The Administrator decides to try something new with BLU's next Medic. She hires a woman. How will the new doctor adapt to her surroundings? (A/N: I added a little bit onto the last chapter to possibly fix it. This is closer to the way I wanted it to end.)
1. Chapter 1

****Sorry this chapter is so short. It was shortened so I could gauge the response before posting the rest.****

The new BLU Medic was quickly briefed by Mrs. Pauling and dropped outside the BLU base. Personally, Mrs. Pauling didn't think the Administrator's new change to the team was going to go down well. After the last BLU Medic was permanently killed due to a glitch in the re-spawn, the Administrator decided to try adding a female to the BLU team. Admittedly, the woman was a qualified mercenary and doctor but the other seventeen mercs were all men who had been stuck in Teufort for a long time. Mrs. Pauling hoped this woman was as capable in combat as her file said.

Unfortunately, BLU Medic had no time to relax before meeting her teammates. As soon as she had set her bags in her laboratory, the alarm sounded for less than a minute to battle. She tied her brown hair back into a ponytail, laced up her boots, and strapped on her Medipack. She joined her new team in the respawn room and was met with shocked stares.

"Who is leetle girl?" Heavy asked.

"I'm ze new Medic. I vish ve had more time to get cozy but ve have more pressing issues, _Herr_ Heavy."

"But our last Medic was a man! They have always been a man!" Scout protested.

"Vell, zhis time it's different," she snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leetle _doktor_ should not feel upset. Was good battle," Heavy said as they trudged back to their base.

The BLU team had struggled with keeping Point A in the first twenty minutes of the match, let alone capture the other two. Finally the BLU Medic had the Ubercharge ready and pushed forward with Heavy. That's where her day got worse.

"You are all mercenaries! It seemed no one on ze RED team vanted to fight back once zhey saw me. Some of our boys kept giving me zheir kills! Vas I as good as ze last Medic?"

"_Da_. Not bad for first fight vith RED." Heavy slapped a large hand on Medic's shoulders.

"_Danke_. Let's go do my introduction in ze lounge. Everyone vent to celebrate in zhere anyvays."

True to her word, Engineer, Pyro, and Demoman were setting up a poker game over some hats and a few worn chips when Heavy and Medic entered. Spy was busy taunting an apparently asleep Sniper over a kill that Spy stole and Soldier and Scout were tallying who got the most kills of the two. Medic cleared her throat to get the attention of the room.

"Ve did it, team! I cannot zhink of a better velcome zan a victory on my first battle. For reasons I don't know, ze Administrator has chosen me to be ze first female mercenary to fight in zhis var. I assure you, however, zhat my gender is secondary not only on ze battlefield but here at our base. I am here to do a job and I vill do it vell," Medic stated, ending with an implied or else in her tone. "Any questions can be addressed to me in ze medical lab."

Once the new Medic was in her lab, she unpacked her belongings to the small bedroom in the back. It seemed the room was built with privacy in mind. The bedroom could be locked from both sides of the door and came equipped with a full bathroom. From what Mrs. Pauling told her, the last Medic was not very social outside of the battlefield.

_Good, _thought Medic, _at least the men are used to an unsocial Medic. It will come as no surprise that I am the same._

She dug out the medical files of the BLU team and began to review them. Her predecessor seemed to jot notes in the margins rather than properly update the files. There were scribbles over some sentences and even a few detailed doodles of various methods of treatment. She was going to have to completely redo these files. Unfortunately, this meant she would have to give everyone examinations. She groaned and decided to put those off until the weekend.

After her little speech with her teammates on the first day, they seemed to treat her normally for the rest of the week, even during battles. It still had proven pretty difficult getting Scout to let her examine him a few days later. The battle for that morning had been depressingly short in ending their winning streak so Medic chose then to update the files. Most of the men agreed and just got it over with but Scout kept making excuses about why he could not comply.

"Listen, Doc, I'm real sick so you probably shouldn't come anywhere near me. I'll come see you when I feel better and if I'm not busy. I'm a popular guy, I don't know how soon this will be."

"If you are truly sick, it is all ze more reason to come into ze lab. It really doesn't take long, Scout. You are not at ze age ven I need to do ze more...invasive tests yet. Just come along," Medic crooned.

"Alert! Match will begin in thirty seconds!" the Administrator's voice cut in.

"Woo-hoo! You heard the lady, Doc, we gotta rain check!" Scout shouted as he sped past.

She sighed and followed the hyperactive Bostonian to the respawn room. After the quick match this morning, it came as no surprise to BLU that there was another fight already. She nodded to Heavy and waited with the team. Medic sprung forward as soon as the metal door opened.

"Follow me, _Doktor_!" shouted Heavy.

Engineer and Sniper quickly split off to find good spots to do their jobs with Pyro trailing behind Engie. Scout and a disguised Spy quickly sped off as well. Medic charged the field with Heavy, Demo, and Soldier. They were soon met with gunfire from the advancing RED team. Soldier rocket-jumped off with his RED counterpart easily following suit. The two Heavy and Medic teams faced off. The malicious look in the RED Medic's eyes sent a chill through the BLU doctor.

"Are you almost charged, _Doktor_?" the BLU Heavy whispered.

"_Nein_. Ve just got out here. If ve need to take zhem, get ze Medic first before he has ze chance to get charged. I vill try to help you fight him," she whispered back.

Suddenly, the RED Heavy yelled out and rushed forward with his Medic in tow. The BLU Heavy shot back in seconds but that short time gave the REDs the advantage. The BLU Medic had no time to fire upon her RED counterpart as she kept her Medigun locked on her Heavy. She hoped the few extra seconds of healing the damage would mean her Ubercharge filled up first.

"The enemy has taken our intelligence!" The Administrator alerted from the RED base.

"I got it, I got it, I got it!" the BLU Scout yelled as he wizzed past with the RED briefcase and the enemy Demoman behind him.

He sprinted off to the BLU base and jumped through a window near the intel room. The RED Demo lobbed a few stickybombs in after him just as the Scout locked away the briefcase, ending the match. All weapons were taken back into the armory and the fighting stopped. However, the bombs in the base still went off. The ground beneath them shook as first the explosions went off then the entire front and left wing of the BLU base collapsed.

Sniper pushed himself out from under the rubble where his nest used to be and cried, "Medic!"

The BLU Heavy ran to help move the shattered wood away.

"How many vere in zere, Sniper? Who vas inside?" the BLU Medic shouted frantically.

"Everyone except you two and Soldier, I think. I dunno where Spy went."

"He must have been inside. Ve killed him before ve ran into you two," the RED Medic said.

"_Doktor!_ I found Engineer and Pyro! Where do you want them?" BLU Heavy shouted.

"I don't know! I do not have my Medigun and my lab vould have been destroyed in ze explosion!" she snapped angrily.

"Come! Use my lab. I vill help you tend to ze vounded. Our Demoman vas in zhere too! Heavy, can you help carry everyone to ze lab? I vill grab you ze gurneys." offered the RED Medic.

The BLU Heavy continued to dig through the rubble of the base while the RED Heavy and BLU Medic followed the other doctor into the RED base. The RED doctor swiftly sent his Heavy back with all four gurneys in his lab then he and the BLU Medic prepared for surgeries.

"Are you sure you vant to do zhis? You may get into trouble," the BLU warned as they washed their hands.

"_Ja_, I know it would be less expensive to just let zhem hire new team members and let zhese ones die but zhat's not how I vork. Plus zhis means surgeries." he replied gleefully.

"Alright, _Doktor_, but I get to vork vith Pyro and Spy in another room. Ze masks, you see."

The first two brought back to the lab were Sniper and Engineer. Sniper refused to let the RED Medic operate on him. Once the wounded began piling in, the two doctors went to work. The most common injury was internal bleeding and some broken bones. It turned out the RED Spy had been inside the base when it collapsed, along with five BLU members. The BLU Sniper had internal bleeding, a broken arm, and two broken ribs. The BLU Engie actually consented to letting the RED Medic give him stitches.

After taking care of the RED Spy's burns and broken arm, the two Medics received a call from the Administrator. She planned on pulling the plug on all treatment of the mercs and just start with a whole new BLU team as their respawn was under rubble. Luckily, the BLU Medic was able to convince her to let them heal the injured members the surgical way since there would be no battles while the BLU base was being rebuilt. The Administrator allowed it if only the injured were healed before the base was repaired. If not, the healing had to be completed through Medigun.

"You certainly have a vay vith ze patients." the RED Medic called as the BLU carted her Spy into the infirmary.

"I had to redo all ze medical files on hand for zhem during my first veek. I learned zhat a bit of reassurance vorked better during care more zhan ze threats, at least in my case. It makes zhem more villing to my experiments too. All my vork...destroyed in ze base," she replied sadly.

"Don't vorry, _Doktor_. Everyzhing on file gets backed up at Mann Co. headquarters. You zhink zhis is ze first time a base vas damaged? Ze company vill have your base back up in a few veeks. I hear my team and whoever is left of yours have already been tasked vith building a temporary shelter. No fighting until zhen so it vill be done soon. It does not need to be big as most of you are in ze infirmary anyvays."

"Right. I vill need to stay in here as vell. My men need me."

"I don't zhink zhere is room for you, _Doktor_. Ze patients have all ze beds."

"My Sniper has a sleeping bag in his van I can use. Engie vill be healed enough to go to ze temporary barracks in ze morning so I can take his cot tomorrow. I am staying vith my patients."

After learning the location of the sleeping bag, the BLU Medic left to go get it in the BLU Sniper's camper. Most of the patients had been sleeping or under a medically induced coma for the night, leaving the RED doctor with the enemy Pyro and Spy. He quickly cleaned up their instruments, washed his hands, and checked on his patients. Pyro was upset and petting his balloonicorn. He was angry when the two Medics wouldn't let him bring it into the infirmary due to risk of contamination and infection. It was actually the RED Medic who put the balloon in a sterile bag so the firebug could have it.

"I expected you to offer her the night in your quarters, _Docteur._" the BLU Spy said suddenly.

"Vhat? Ve have just met."

"You misunderstand me. I just meant you taking the sleeping bag and giving her a real bed. Being a gentleman."

"_Nein_. She vould not have it. I've already heard ze argument._ Vhy vould I go to sleep in zere vhen in here I'm closer to ze patients in case of emergency." _Medic said in a higher-pitched voice. "And no smoking in here!" He snatched Spy's cigarette from his hand and snuffed it out.

Spy grumbled and sank further into his pillows. "At least get some decent magazines in here. I'll die of boredom and nicotine withdrawl."

"Ah good, you're awake. Ze fluid is gone. I put some nicotine patches in ze drawer of your nightstand for you, you big baby." the BLU Medic said as she reentered the room with Sniper's sleeping bag.

"_Und_ I have some French literature novels in my room. I'll bring zhem to you." said the RED Medic.

He went off to get the books as the BLU began to check Spy's pulse.

"I think he likes you, you know." Spy teased.

"I don't zhink so. But I don't doubt I won't get my share of attention around here. Other zhan Mrs. Pauling and rare short vacations, ze mercs haven't really seen a voman in a good long vhile. Zhat is not vhat I'm here for."

"_Mon dieu!_ Are you denying our love?" Spy said looking scandalized.

The German laughed. "Never! Ve must not let ze others know! You captured my heart from ze first moment."

"If you do ever need help with unwanted advances, you let me know." he said seriously.

"I zhink I can handle it but I appreciate ze sentiment. Goodnight, _mein Freund._"


	3. Chapter 3

"Aww thanks for the healing, Doc. Both of ya!" the BLU Engineer said once he was awake and discharged the morning after surgery.

He embraced the BLU Medic in a bone crushing bear hug. The RED Medic smiled and held out his hand to Engie. The Texan eyed it then chuckled and hugged the enemy Medic tightly. He slapped the tall German on the back and walked out of the infirmary laughing. The Medic looked to his BLU counterpart in shock and surprise. The incredulous look on his face made the BLU burst into laughter herself.

"Vhat? Not ze hugging type?" she teased.

"_Nein._ Not from someone I don't know vell. And certainly not vhen I'm not expecting it."

"_Ja,_ I vas ze same vhen I first joined. You get used to it after a while. Engie and Pyro are big huggers. Demo and Heavy started once zhey realized I stopped minding. It is hard to say no to Pyro."

"Hey, Doc! Am I ready to leave yet?" the BLU Sniper called out.

The BLU Medic went to check on the BLU Sniper while the RED examined the sleeping Pyro. She poked and prodded looking for tenderness before checking the cast was set properly. She upped the Australian's morphene drip and checked his blood pressure.

"So _Doktor_, vhat brought you to ze team?" the RED Medic asked.

"Ze Administrator contacted me once my previous contract was over. I assume it vas ze same for all of you," she shrugged.

"Vell vhat started you on ze path to becoming a mercenary?"

"I don't see how zhat is any of your business. Vould you answer if I asked you vhy you joined?"

The Sniper and RED Medic looked uncomfortable.

"_Nien,_ I vould not."

"I dunno you well, Doc."

"Exactly. It vould not be fair if I told you personal information zhat you yourselves vould not answer, now vould it?" She cleared her throat. "It appears you can be transferred to ze temporary base tomorrow afternoon, _Herr_ Sniper, as long as you do not try to help build in any vay. You need to rest vhile your bones heal."

"Yeah, nah mate. I ain't gonna sit 'round on my ass while the rest of you lot work."

"Vell if you really vant to vork, I could use a test subject," the BLU doctor shrugged.

"A test subject?"

"_Ja!_ You are from Australia. Ze amount of dangerous creatures in your country is enormous vhen compared to everywhere else, except maybe ze Amazon. Ze possibilies! Your body could have built automatic responses, a strong sense for danger, unparalleled survival instincts! It von't hurt you much," she said excitedly.

Sniper looked nervous. "I'll think about it."

"So you are looking for projects?" the RED Medic said as he followed her out of the infirmary.

"Vell ze medicine does not take long. Ve vill need to do somezhing to fill our time during ze ceasefire. I can only train and read for so long."

"I may have somezhing. I vas going to ask Engie to help but if you are interested."

"Vhat sort of vork do you have in mind?"

"Come. Follow me to ze lab. It's chemistry, mostly. I'm trying to find a vay to make ze Uber last longer."

"Do you really zhink it can be done? You'd also need to know if ze body can vithstand it." she argued.

"Hmm...excellent point. I have ze perfect test subject. He helped create ze original mixture. I'm afraid he's permanently invincible as a result."

"Maybe we can fix zhat. Hard to test if ze new formula vill kill you if you can't die."

He led her to the refridgerator. "Vell, zhat und he's just a head."

He opened the door to reveal the severed head of a BLU Spy. The Spy blinked in the sudden light and grimaced. He then noticed the BLU Medic who was staring in shock and wonder.

"Finally! Are you here to rescue me from zhis madman?" the Frenchman cried.

She ignored him. "Incredible! How can he still talk vithout his throat? Vhat does he eat? Vhy does he still smoke? How?"

"I have no idea. I can't kill him either, no matter how much he asks. At zhis point I just keep him comfortable." the RED shrugged.

"No one noticed he was missing?"

"You heard ze Administrator. It didn't take long before he was replaced."

"I've been replaced?" The BLU Spy looked defeated. "Just put me back in the fridge and stop poking me, you bastards."

"Ve should start by having ze Engineer build a machine to keep him alive once ve fix ze invincibility." RED suggested as he put Spy back in the fridge.

"Good idea. How long has he been in here? Once we improve ze formula, we should let him choose if he wants to keep living."

He looked at her curiously. "You feel sorry for him?"

"You don't? Zhere's not much living as a head."

They each grabbed chemistry supplies and a list of the approximate substances mixed in the accident. The BLU Medic tried to talk to the Spy to see if he remembered anything but he refused to talk to her. She tried to recall the current formula and catalog what chemicals from the list would enhance the Uber effects. Suddenly, the RED Medic began singing in German while he worked. She smiled as she recognized the song. He was a little off-key but had a decent voice. She began to hum along and he stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry. I usually vork alone so ze singing is just a habit of mine."

"I liked it. Zhat song vas a favorite of my father's."

"_Ja,_ my grandmother loved it too."

They worked through the day until very late at night and stopping only to check on patients every few hours. The RED Pyro brought them food and drink around suppertime and they took Spy's head out of the fridge to smoke. The only thing they managed to accomplish was create an acid or nothing at all. Eventually, they both retired to sleep around dawn.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
>"What would your tests include, Doctor?" the BLU Sniper asked days later as he was examined.<p>

"Until you are healed, it vould just be testing your survival skills in different situations versus ze rest of ze team. Unfortunately, it vill be a flawed test as mercenaries have more survival skills zhan ze average person but it vill do."

"That's not so bad. What happens once I'm all betta?"

"Putting you through physical dangers via use of ze obstacle course."

"Now hold on! You lot think you can just throw us in all this crap and sit back with your clipboards taking notes? Nah, mate! Deals off!" he said angrily.

"_Herr_ Sniper, I assure you I vill be running myself through zhis test several times. I vill also have ze RED team do it as vell. All of ze RED team. Now please, keep your voice down. ze other patients are sleeping."

"Just remember who's team you're on, Doc. These tests can't take too much out of us. Or else we won't be able to fight."

"Vhat on Earth are you implying?"

"You've been locked in that lab with the other Medic for days now. Have you forgotten you've got wounded teammates out here? Just check our bandages and get back to your lab."  
>"You seem to have gotten used to the Medigun, <em>mon ami.<em> Either that or you hit your head recently. Actual medicine takes time to heal injuries such as these. You also know the Medigun is shut down during ceasefire. Our good _Docteur_ is doing the best she can. I could kill you and we could dig you out from under the ruined base if you prefer?" The Spy drawled suddenly.

The Sniper shot the Frenchman a dirty look and grumbled into his magazine. Spy smiled at Medic and added a fresh nicotine patch to his arm. The Medic stormed into the RED's laboratory where her counterpart had already been working. She ranted angrily in German, pacing and throwing her hands in the air.

"Didn't you tell zhem vhat ve're vorking on?" he asked.

She faltered. "No. Vhat if it doesn't vork? Zhey probably would keep asking for updates on our progress anyvays."

"At least zhey would stop being suspiscious of us."

The BLU doctor laughed. "Would zhey?"

"You're missing blood in your formula. There was blood on the floor." Spy's head said suddenly from the book shelf.

"Who's blood?" she asked excitedly.

"RED Heavy."

"I'll go get some samples!" the RED said standing.

They worked on for several more weeks, making sure to take more time away with the patients. The RED Spy was released after two weeks of bedrest. The BLU Sniper was ready to leave but had to be kept due to his insistance on building or training. A small building for sleeping had been completed and the builders now moved to clearing and rebuilding the new base.

Many possessions had been damaged or destroyed. The Administrator had to order new uniforms for a lot of the team. The BLU Medic had begun wearing some spare scrubs from the infirmary. She occasionally nicked some clothes from the laundry room for pajamas. So far, her collection included shirts from Soldier, Sniper, and Scout and shorts from Engie, Spy, and Demoman. She made sure to only steal from her own team, just in case she was caught.

There were few left in the infirmary as the base neared completion. Pyro stayed in the medical bay, insisting he was fine but the collapse had frightened him. He refused to let the Medic examine him, saying he was afraid a RED team member would see him. He often got visited by Engineer and Demoman or the doctors would wheel his bed next to Scout's. She shut down the lights for the night and climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, The RED Medic pulled aside the curtain around bed four and shook the BLU Medic awake. The BLU Pyro had begun seizing during the night. He quickly explained the situation and she ran with him to the bed, putting on her rubber gloves as she went. Her Sniper was sitting up in his bed, watching his spasming teammate helplessly.

"How long has zhis been going on?" she asked quickly.

"Just a few minutes. I got up to go smoke and he was fine. Next thing I knew he was like this so I ran to get you two," replied the Spy from next to Pyro's bed.

"I don't understand. He was just shaken up right? He vas not vounded?" the RED asked.

"I zhink so. He never said anyzhing when I checked on him. Spy! Go get me Engineer now!"

Spy sprinted out of the infirmary towards the BLU barracks. The two Medics rolled Pyro onto his side and did the best they could to keep him from hurting himself. The RED Medic had to pull away to try to calm a panicking Sniper. The spasms finally slowed as she heard a slap from behind her and the doors kicked open.

"What's goin' on, Doc? What in tarnation are you wearing?" Engie asked as he approached the bed.

She looked down at her shirt and shorts. "My clothes vere in ze old base so I stole zhese from ze laundry room. Does zhat really matter right now? I need to know how you and Pyro weren't hurt."

"What? Pyro was plenty hurt. The only reason I was okay because he threw himself in the path of the rubble instead of me. Is he gonna be okay?"

"Vhat do you mean he was hurt?"

"Real bad. Who said he wasn't?"

"_Oh mein Gott!_ Pyro? Can you hear me?" she said frantically. "I'm afraid ze RED Medic vill need to help me examine you. Is zhat okay?"

The firebug weakly tried to shake his head but groaned.

"We have no choice, buddy. I promise you he'll be nice. You'll keep a secret, right Doc?" Engineer pleaded.

The RED Medic raised his eyebrows and the BLU Doctor elbowed him. "Of course, _Herr_ Pyro. I'm trying to help you feel better and I vant to do a really good job, okay?"

The masked man sighed and nodded slowly. He mumbled something to the BLU woman and handed her the Balloonicorn.

"I vill take good care of it. In fact, I'm sure Engineer will take him to have a slumberparty with Teddy Roosebelt, _ja?_"

She brought Pyro into the lab and carefully peeled off his asbestos suit. Her eyes nearly teared up once it was off. His skin was covered in dark bruises and had several large scrapes across his back. It was clear at first look that his left shoulder was dislocated and one of his wrists were broken. She pulled off his mask and began a neuro exam.

"Vhy on Earth didn't you tell me? You've been like zhis ze whole time?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone. My head hurts."

"Medic is coming in." she warned.

She covered his face with a surgical towel and called in her RED counterpart. She could see Engie and Scout looked at her with questioning, pleading eyes but she shut the door.

"_Verdammt!_ Vhy didn't we know about zhis?" the RED Medic exclaimed as he saw Pyro.

"It's my fault. I should have examined him anyvays. Ve need ze Medigun. I can't let him sit like zhis anymore. Go get yours." she demanded.

"It von't vork."

"It vill! I'll make it vork. I don't know vhere my gun is. Now go get yours!"

The BLU Medic uncovered Pyro's face as soon as the RED Medic left. She sang softly to him as she began mixing the formula for her Medigun. She glanced over at her experiment notes and placed them on the other Medic's desk. Sniper was right. She had been spending too much time in the lab. Once Medic was back, she met him outside and took the gun from him. She swapped the tanks and propped the device over the table. She stroked Pyro's hair as she switched it on.

The gun seemed to struggle with accepting the new fluid but it eventually gave in. Pyro groaned as the skin slowly creeped over the scrapes and the bruises lightened. He clenched and made a fist then she popped his shoulder back into place. She held his good hand as the bones on the other hand clicked back together. The Medigun began to heat up as it neared completion. With a spark, the last of his wounds were healed and he sat up gasping.

"I'm so sorry, Pyro. I should have checked on you." she said sadly.

He patted her shoulder and began dressing back into his asbestos suit. "You did."

She pulled open the door as soon as he was covered and stepped out. There was a couple cheers from Scout as the healthy teammates ran forward and embraced Pyro. Engineer however poked her harshly in the chest.

"How in the hell did he get so bad? What was he doing in here if he wasn't healing? What kinda crap doctor did they send us? If you coulda used the Medigun, why didn't you do it in the first place? Givin' all these boys surgeries and bedrest for what? To nearly kill Pyro?" he shouted angrily.

"I assure you I had no idea Pyro was hurt. He refused treatment and did not inform me of any physical pain. I'll probably get thrown out on my ass for using ze Medigun. I nearly broke it. I vill heal ze rest of ze patients immediately. You are all free to go when I'm done."

"Oh boo hoo, your toy almost broke. You get to fixing, Doc, and fix them good. I don't give a damn if they toss you out. If you weren't a woman, I'd do it myself."

"Don't you vorry, _Herr_ Engineer. I agree vith you. I have indeed failed as a _doktor_. I put my studies as a scientist before ze needs of my patients. I vill be gone by ze end of ze veek."

"Just what the hell have you two been working on in there?" Scout asked.

"A longer Ubercharge _und_ faster healing. I'll heal you now, Scout."

She and the RED Medic wheeled in patient after patient to be healed by the Medigun. They had to wait several minutes between healing BLU members. The RED Medigun did not agree with healing enemies. Finally towards the end of the night, Sniper was the last one. Spy and Pyro tried talking her out of leaving but she wouldn't listen. Engineer and Sniper were right. She failed her class objectives. She wandered to the laundry room to return the missing items and wash her medical coat.

"Leetle _Doktor_ should not leave. Engineer just loves Pyro. Hard not to be angry. You did what you could." The BLU Heavy said from the doorway.

"No I didn't. Who cares about the rules? People were suffering. I should have stolen the RED Medigun that first day."

"_Da,_ maybe." Heavy shrugged. "Then _Doktor_ would be taken out by Administrator. You do not break her rules. I'm sure she'll be calling soon. This way, we still have _doktor_ and everyone is better. More workers for building."

"You didn't see Pyro. How bad he vas. He laid zhere for two weeks. I did not zhink to check him. He told me he vas okay und I believed him."

"Come with me, _Doktor_. You must see this."

Heavy led her out to the intelligence room, overlooking the base. The sun was beginning to go down and chill the night. She could see the base camp and a lone bobbing headlamp as Engineer worked on the new base. Spy and Sniper were smoking over by Sniper's van. Suddenly, Scout ran out from the front entryway with Pyro trailing behind. Scout was considerably faster but he slowed a bit so the firebug could keep up.

"They are okay. You came when they needed you. Is sign of good _doktor_. I think it would be nice if charge lasted longer. Too bad _doktor_ is leaving. We will never know now."

"_Danke,_ Heavy. I vill try to stay. If zhere are anymore problems, however-" she began.

He interrupted her. "Then we will solve them as team. _Doktor_ is needed."

"Aye. Engineer just has a soft spot for Pyro. He's psychotic on the battlefield but he's really just a boy with a big heart. If you leave now, the boy will just blame himself." said Demoman as he joined them at the window.

"Are you trying to comfort me or make me feel worse?" Medic joked.

"A little of both. The pain will keep you on your toes. I dunnae see you as the type to run at the first sign of trouble, lass."

"I'm not sure I like it here. I didn't expect to be practicing medicine so much. So far, I nearly killed Pyro, I've made enemies of at least two of my own teammates, and I'm becoming friends vith an enemy. It's a little more zhan trouble."

"Aye, I know what happens when you befriend a RED. She puts you up against each other."

"She?"

"The Voice." answered Demo. "She doesn't want us to talk about work. We're lucky we can still call home."

"As if we all have nozhing better to talk about zhan vork. Zhat's ze last zhing on my mind after hours."

They walked through the halls on the way outside. Demo and Heavy branched off towards the sleeping quarters but Medic was not ready to retire yet. She thought about visiting Spy or Pyro but Spy was still with Sniper and Pyro was now sitting around a fire with Scout and Engie. She had no more patients or testing to work on in the RED infirmary.

"You left your notes on my desk." the RED Medic called out from the rock ahead.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"We vorked together. I knew you vould not be going to sleep tonight. Somezhing is bothering you."

"I left my notes on purpose. I vill no longer be vorking on ze project."

"So vhat vill you do? Walk around in ze desert at night? Avoid your teammates? Build?" he taunted.

"Vhat's so funny about me building? Vhat's wrong vith me spending my time training?"

"Nozhing. But you are like me; you need mental stimulation. Your team can't help you zhere."

"You don't know zhem!"

"Neither do you!"

"Is there a problem here, Doc?" Scout asked.

She hadn't realized they had been shouting. The two Germans were inches from each other, he just a few inches taller and her on her toes to tower over him. She glanced over and saw that Pyro, Scout, and Engineer had come over. Engineer was eying the RED Medic with a hand on the wrench in his belt.

The RED cleared his throat and stepped back. "I'm sorry for shouting. It is just a misunderstanding."

"We ain't asking you." Engie snapped.

"It's fine. I'll be zhere in a second." she replied calmly.

"I'll take your word for it." Engie said as they left.

"I am sorry for ze outburst. I just know zhat if you ignore doing somezhing challenging, it vill drive you crazy. And no amount of training can help. Zhis would help you as much as me." The RED pleaded.

"We can talk about zhis in ze morning."

She was ready to go set up her new room but knew she'd have to make an appearance at the campfire. She sat down on a log bench next to Pyro and just stared into the flames. She felt exhausted. Not even battle made her feel this tired. Maybe she was getting too old to be running around in a mess like this.

"You do know this doesn't mean I forgive ya." Engineer said as he strummed his guitar.

"Ja, I know. But I still want to thank you."

"Eh, you're welcome, Doc." he grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Medic had been determined to spend the next few days with her team, even though most had gotten over it once they learned what project was. Tonight she left her work early to drink with Spy, Heavy, and Sniper. Now that the building was well under way, Spy had reconstructed his smoking room. Medic would have been happy in the kitchen or even Sniper's van but Spy insisted that drinking needed to be classy. Once the liquor had been poured out, they all gathered around the fireplace.

"Is it always zhis quiet?" she asked.

"_Da_." Heavy answered.

"Vell, I have an idea. A drinking game. Let's each say somezhing in our native language and ze others have to guess vhat vas said. If zhey guess right, you drink. If zhey can't, zhey all drink."

"And why can't we just sit and drink?" Spy asked.

"Where's your sense of fun, mate? It'll be easy for you guys. You all have another language." argued Sniper.

"_Mon ami_, I have heard Australian slang. I barely think it's words."

They settled into their chairs and began their game. Medic pulled a fast one because she did know some French and Russian. Aussie slang did prove difficult for all of them, however. Heavy had been taught some German phrases by the last Medic and Spy had indeed picked up some things from Sniper.

"We are going to bed now. Could be early morning. Dis was fun. _Спокойной ночи, доктор_. Goodnight, Spy." Heavy said as he practically carried Sniper out.

"Buncha cheatin' wankas! I'll knock the piss outta the lot o' ya, see how good your fancy languages does ya then! Bloody yobbos!"

Medic chuckled and sank into the armchair by the fire. Spy sat in the other chair and lit cigarettes for the both of them. She felt the effects of the liquor flush her cheeks. It also made her very talkative.

"Very clever game. Where did you learn French?" he asked.

"I vasn't always a combat medic. I took a break from medicine for a few years and just did some mercenary contracts. I got to travel around a lot."

"That sounds nice."

"It vas not a vacation. I mostly vorked to steal information from a person or company but I was also an assassin."

"There is a simpler name for that, _mon ami._ You were a spy."

"_Ja_, I supposed I was. After blackmailing a Japanese politician, I was asked by Miss Pauling to come vork here."

"Well, your pronunciations were perfect. _S'il vous plaît_, can we talk in French? It's not often I am able to."

_"Oui. So have you always been a Spy?"_

_ "I will not answer the questions of someone who professionally blackmailed people."_

Medic laughed. "_What makes you think I don't already have info on you?"_

Spy stood and moved until he was inches from her face. _"Because you would have run."_

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She opened her mouth more and pulled him closer. He tasted of cigarettes and whiskey. It had been a long time since she had kissed anybody. Far too long and with nobody this good. Spy seemed to know exactly what to do with his tongue and exactly where on her skin to kiss. She moaned and pushed her hand up through the back of his mask.

_"What are you doing?"_

_ "This." _She yanked his hair lightly.

_"Mon Dieu! So that's how you like to play?"_

_ "Non. That's how I like to give." _she teased.

Spy undid her tie and the top few buttons of her vest in order to kiss down her collarbone. She inhaled deeply, twining her fingers deeper into his hair. Everything they were doing felt so good to her...but it also felt wrong. She grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him away.

"What is wrong, _mon cher?_" he asked in English.

"I don't really know." Medic sighed.

He moved back to his chair and put his head in his hands. "There's this underlying feeling that we should not being doing this. Is that it?"

She was surprised. "Exactly."

"_Oui._ I feel it too. I believe we both are just fulfilling our desires for someone else on each other."

"Vhat are you talking about?"

"There's someone else you and I would like to be kissing instead but cannot. Someone else's buttons undone. Different gasps in our ear. We sensed that in each other and sought to ease that pain. I see it a lot."

"Who on Earth could be forbidden to you?" she asked laughing.

"Someone who does not and would never feel the way I feel. Someone who I think of every time I find someone to seek that solace with." Spy replied sadly.

"Have you tried? How do you know it's unrequited?"

"I know because I have befriended him! I know because we talk about everything! Past lives, work lives, love lives! He doesn't even realize that I have never told anyone about any of that in years while he prattles on about a girl he has waiting back home!" he shouted angrily. "Believe me, _Docteur_, I know. It's not as easy as it sounds. Have you tried?"

"I have no idea vhat you mean. I have no feelings for anyone around here. I am a professional." she said confused.

"That's what he calls himself too. I guess we are both liars. Get out of here. You disgust me." he spat.

"Don't worry, _Herr _Spy. I vill keep your secret."

The Frenchman sank further down in his chair and re-lit his abandoned cigarette. Medic fixed her shirt buttons and stormed out of the room. She began her way back to her temporary room and pondered Spy's words. She had no desire for any of the men out here. She hadn't even been sure she'd wanted Spy until he kissed her. She thought about going in and asking Spy who he thought she wanted but that would certainly be disastrous. She pondered over it during the night while she paced her room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Congratulations. There is enough of a base for you to fight today. Mission begins in five minutes." The Administrator announced that morning.

Medic groaned and emerged from her room. She had just fallen asleep moments earlier. A package sat outside her door that when opened, contained her new set of uniforms. She donned the vest and coat immediately but scoffed at the long blue skirt in the box. Skirts would not be practical on the battle field. She kicked on her scorched pants and boots then ran to the respawn room where the others were waiting.

"You look terrible, Doc." Scout greeted.

"I have not slept yet. At least I am not hungover, right, Sniper?"

Sniper grumbled and tugged his hat further over his eyes. She rolled her shoulders and strapped on her heavy Medipack. She fired a quick shot at Sniper, just enough to take the edge off his hangover. He tipped his hat and smiled.

"Begin!"

She sprinted forward, bouncing back and forth between Soldier and Heavy. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as the enemy team began to return fire. It fascinated her how human flesh could sprint so quickly or withstand a rocket jump and yet would tear apart like wet tissue when struck by bullets. They cleared away enough of the heavy hitters for her to go on the offensive.

"Better run, _frauline!_" the other Medic called.

"Ooh! I've been vaiting for zhis!" she cackled.

She pulled out the syringe gun and fired at him. He ducked behind his Pyro and let him take the hit. He cast aside the corpse and shot back at her. She hid behind a rock before jumping out again. She couldn't catch her breath and her blood was roaring in her ears. She felt wonderful_._

She brandished her saw and ran at him while he was expecting gunfire. This was what she joined for. She felt her shoulder jar back as it was struck but she charged forward anyways. She was so pumped that she only felt ecstasy and heat of the blood splatter on her face as she slashed him.

"Woops! Zhat vas not medicine!" she joked as he fell.

The BLU Medic heard a warbling whistle behind her then a sharp pain between her shoulder blades. She gasped and awoke in the Respawn room. She wiped the cold sweat from her brow and tried to shake the fear that enveloped her after death.

"Bloody spook get you too, mate?" Sniper asked from the bench.

She walked over and sat down. "Ja. Luckily, he wasn't able to save his Medic and his Pyro."

"Good on ya, Doc. You got time for a cuppa?"

"Maybe just one. Our boys seem to be holding the point just fine. _Danke_."

He poured her a mug of coffee which helped steady her hands. She hoped he hadn't noticed. She blew on the liquid to cool it down before taking a long drink. The silence between them was comfortable. They sat listening to the distant explosions then he turned to her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at ya. I don't like being stuck inside for so long. I get venemous." he said sheepishly.

"Is zhat what ze coffee is for? A peace offering?"

"Nah. It's my job to be observant. I could see you were afraid and I wanted to help. We're called the support class for many reasons."

She laughed. "Even Spy?"

He nodded. "Even Spy. He knows how to diffuse the situation or how to fix it if that don't work."

"We better get going. Thank you, _Herr_ Sniper."

There was still thirty seconds until the match ended but the BLU team already knew they had won. The Medic finished healing Pyro and was immediately swept off her feet in an embrace. She laughed as they spun. Nearby enemy REDs began trudging back to their base to the dismay of both Soldiers. It was then that the BLU Medic noticed a wavering red dot on Pyro's chest. He had a mask on but she knew he was terrified. Pyro hated going through respawn. He often had nightmares of the little mini deaths. So Medic did the only thing she could think of: she jumped in front of the bullet.

"Medic!" she heard someone shout in alarm.

A sharp, burning pain spread through her stomach. She slumped forward into Pyro's arms and groaned. She heard Pyro's muffled voice saying something but she couldn't quite understand. She saw him angrily stare off onto the roof of the RED base and gesture something. She tried keeping pressure on the wound and was confused when she could not find her Medigun.

She struggled to speak. "Engie...dispenser...My Medigun?"

Heavy must have arrived at some point because a Russian voice calmly soothed her. "The match is over, leetle _doktor_. Scout has run for help. Can I carry you?"

She nodded and felt herself be scooped up into a massive pair of arms. He gently carried her over the uneven terrain. Pyro was following and talking faster and faster in panicked mumbles. She reached out and grabbed his hand with a squeeze. Someone else had approached and was talking. The BLU Medic was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on staying awake. Heavy gently laid her down on a firm but soft surface. Whatever she was laying on began moving again and she drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

When she woke, she felt less pain but was definitely groggy. The lights were blinding and she heard steady beeping. _A hospital? _She tried to sit up but a gloved hand immediately held her down.

"Sit still, _bitte._ I don't know how vell your stitches vill hold."

_Of course. I'm in the infirmary, _she thought.

"You know, you didn't have to get shot in order to come see me. You can stop by any time after ceasefire. It vould be nice to have a conversation outside ze operating room." Medic joked.

"Is Pyro okay?" she asked hoarsely.

He poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand and handed it to her. She began gulping down as the cool liquid hit her throat. He grabbed the glass and tsked. She gave him an angry glare but allowed him to guide her into slow sips.

"I fear he may be rather emotionally upset for a vhile but he is physically fine. Are you feeling alert and awake?"

She nodded and wiped some water from her lips.

"_Vundabar._ I need to do a psych exam. Do you mind?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"A psych exam? Vhy?"

He sounded angry. "You jumped in front of a bullet. Did you forget about ze respawn? If you had let Pyro get hit, he vould have gone through respawn but you vere too late for it."

She hesitated. "Can I tell you somezhing? And it cannot leave zhis room. It does not fall under _doktor_/patient confidenciality because it's not about me. Zhis is not my secret so if I tell you and I hear zhat others know or that you have used zhis information in any vay-"

"Tell me." The RED Medic said seriously.

"Pyro is afraid of ze respawn. Ze feeling of death during ze timer has an effect on him. He has nightmares a lot and I usually have to sedate him in my lab. Ze match vas nearly over. I had just healed him too. He can't handle ze nightmares but I can. If I vent through respawn, I could cope. I thought ze shot vould kill me."

She shivered violently but it had nothing to do with the cold. Miss Pauling had warned her of many things before dropping her off but she had said nothing about being dead. Admittedly, it was just a short time. The longest time she'd had was twenty seconds. But those twenty seconds feel like hours when you're dead. You simultaniously exist and don't exist at the same time. It shook her to the core when she first experienced it. She jumped slightly as the RED Medic had scooted over and hugged her as much as he could from a sitting position. She was stunned for a second but managed to respond with a pat on the back.

"You have visitors. Some have been vaiting since you vere brought in." he said pulling away.

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"Most of your team but your Spy, Pyro, and Engineer and my Sniper have been here for hours. I zhink it vould be best if you saw Sniper separately, if even at all. I've had to stop a few fights already."

"Bring him in first."

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

She nodded and slowly, with his help, sat up. He stood and went to get her guests. She examined her room carefully. Her cot had been put in a separate room for privacy but she didn't recognize it. The room had a bird habitat, large desk full of papers, and a door at the foot of the bed. She heard arguing nearby and Archimedes flew in through the door. He looked a little ruffled and he cooed at her from his perch by the bed.

The RED Medic came back in looking flushed with his Sniper following. "Your team is full of _dummkofs!_"

"They can come in soon. What room am I in?"

He looked around. "Zhis is my room. I thought you'd appreciate ze privacy. If you need me, I'll be keeping order."

He placed a chair next to the bed for Sniper and walked out. Sniper took off his hat and sat down. He looked nervous. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry I gutted ya. I was aimin' for Pyro, I dunno what happened. I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Sniper, slow down. I jumped. Zhere vas nozhing you could have done to stop it. I just vanted to let you know. You should not feel guilty."

"What? Are you kidding me? I nearly killed ya! I will make it up to ya once you get betta. But for now, I should probably leave before your team kills me."

"I have forgiven you so zhey should get used to ze idea. But I agree, you should go so I can calm zhem down."

Sniper fled quickly. She could hear the BLU team in the halls yell something at him then the RED Medic shouted. She heard the approaching footsteps then he let them into the room. His face was red and he looked angry. So did Spy.

"I can't believe that filthy Bushman! What is he blind? And you! What are you doing? We just got back to fighting and now you're wounded!" Spy shouted angrily.

"Oh Spy, you say such sweet zhings. I never knew you cared!" she said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that bullshit. We're here to fight, not lay about."

"Oh come on, Frenchy, lay off. It's the weekend anyways. No more fights after today." Scout argued.

Pyro mumbled something.

"I'm fine, Pyro. A little tender but I'll be fixed soon. Medic just vants to make sure I'm not crazy."

"Whew! He's got his work cut out for him." Engie called from the doorway.

"Ah hello, Engineer. Do come in!"

"No can do. I have work to do. Soldier just wanted me to check up on ya. I'll let the boys know you're fine." he waved as he left.

"Vhere are ze others?" she asked curiously.

"Doing the survival tests for your study. Soldier wants to be sure we're doing something. We had a hell of a match today. The REDs are the ones out of practice, not us!" Scout answered.

They chatted on for a while, Spy mostly staying silent by the door. She could tell he was still angry with her over what happened while drinking. Pyro stayed by her bedside and didn't talk much either. Eventually, Spy and Scout left the two alone. Pyro shut the door and removed his mask to talk freely.

"I'm sorry, Medic."

"Pyro, do not apologize. I owed you one."

"Thank you. I've been trying to get over the respawn but the nightmares still come."

"Remember zhat you can always come see me. Once ze lab is back, you can start sleeping in zhere again."

His eyes watered. "Thanks. You haven't told anybody you've seen me, right? Scout always asks me."

"I would never tell unless you wanted me to. I do believe it is bedtime,_ mein Freund_. Come see me tomorrow, _ja_? We will talk more."

He slipped on the mask and headed out the door. She examined the room a bit more and picked up one of the books on the nightstand. She was surprized to find several science fiction stories. She didn't know what to expect from Medic but sci-fi was not it. She flipped open the first book in the stack and began to read.

/

"And how are you feeling today?" The RED Medic asked the next morning.

"Tired. Your birds voke me up at ze crack of dawn. I voke up with zhis one on my head." she pointed.

"Ah, zhat one's Archimedes. He is not used to having someone else in here. None of zhem are."

"How do you know zhis one is Archimedes?"

"I know my doves."

Archimedes flew from his spot on her head over to his owner's shoulder. He cooed and a different dove landed on her head. The man smiled and pet Archimedes.

"Zhey like you."

She laughed and switched her dove onto her arm. "I can tell. Zhey really are beautiful."

"Ja. I need to check your vound. I must varn you, Archimedes likes to nest up inside people."

He locked the bird inside his cage and slipped on his gloves. He helped her lay down and waited while she undid her vest and blouse underneath. She watched as he removed her bandages. There was a line of stitches about two inches long in the lower left of her stomach. It was very red and still slightly sore.

"So vhy is zhere still a vound?" she asked as he worked.

"You shorted out my Medigun before I could finish. Pyro brought you some new clothes from your room. He said ze ones you're wearing are in poor condition."

"_Bitte_, tell me it isn't my new clothes. I am not wearing zhat skirt. Ze Administrator vill have to order me some pants."

"She vill not do zhat. You could always sew zhem into pants."

"_Ja_, I suppose. How long do I have to be in here?"

"I vill keep you until Monday unless _Herr_ Engineer can fix my gun. Vere ze books to your liking?"

He rebandaged her and she fixed her shirt. She sat up on the bed next to her counterpart and thumbed through the pages of last night's book.

"I vas skeptical at first but I loved it. I nearly finished it last night."

"Good. It is part of a series. I like to read zhem for ideas. Most of zhem vould take a lot of vork to get to function but it's amazing vhat writers vill zhink of."

He stood to leave but she reached up and grabbed his arm. For some reason, she didn't want him to go yet.

"Vhat do you have planned for today? I am going to be stuck in here all day."

"I am sorry, _Doktor_. RED is starting ze physical tests for your trial today. I vill stop by vith breakfast in a minute and I'll send someone vith lunch later. _Guten Tag, mein Freund._" he declared with a wave.

She sighed as he left. She could tell from his tone that she was supposed to stay in bed. She eyed the stack of books but did not feel like reading yet. She carefully stood and walked towards the kitchens. She would grab some breakfast herself then go watch the testing. She could get out of bed as long as she did not rip her stitches.

"Oi! You need to get back to bed, mate. You shouldn't be wanderin' 'round." the RED Sniper called.

She grimaced then turned towards him. "Good morning, Sniper! I was just going to get breakfast. I thought you were in the training room?"

"I'm on my way. I'm getting some grub too. How ya feelin' today?"

"I'm taking it slow. I am supposed to be on bed rest but I needed to stretch. Keep an eye out for your Medic."

"No way, Doc. I ain't getting in trouble with him. I'll bring you some food. Besides, what if someone else found you first?"

He steered her back towards the infirmary quickly.

"But it's ceasefire." she protested.

"Some of the boys still don't like having a BLU back in the base. Soldier's been guarding the intel room since you arrived. You go rest. I'll be back in a mo'."

She sighed and he laughed at her as he walked away. She walked back into the Medic's room and freed Archimedes from his cage. He quickly joined the other doves flying around the room. She began reading again, listening to the soft coos. She heard the door open and stood up.

"Sniper?" she called.

The RED Medic strolled in with a tray of food. "Now vhy would I be Sniper? I said I was bringing your breakfast."

"Right. I thought I recognized his footsteps." she lied.

"Liar. He already told me you were out of bed."

"_Schweinhund!_ I guess you do intimidate him."

The RED laughed. "He also vants to fix ze damage he did. So stay in bed! I can bring in a TV or a radio if you like?"

"Zhat could help. Vill my team be allowed to visit?"

"I vill put in vord with Soldier to let zhem pass."

The BLU Medic had just started the second book in the stack when there was a knock on the bedroom door. She glanced up at the RED Sniper and waved him in. He dropped into the chair and she put aside the book reluctantly.

"I brought you your lunch, mate. Mind if I stay?" he asked.

"_Bitte, _sit down. How's the testing going?"

"Brutal. We're meant to survive this?"

"Theoretically. I did kick it up a notch. I thought mercenaries needed a higher standard."

"Nah. In combat, we do just fine but this is also in the wild. A lot of these boys don't have those skills. Scout has more street smarts. Spy is more espionage and poisons. Heavy, Demo, and Soldier have specialties but outside that, it's just a matter of relying on strength. You're missing a control in your test, Doc. The situations need to be more broad."

She was surprised. "I had no idea. I suppose I made ze test vith a specific type in mind. How did you-"

"Know how this works? I'm not stupid. I mean, I'm not Australium smart or anythin' but I do know things other than snipin'."

"I'm sorry to have assumed."

"No worries. So what now? You'll have to fix the physical part of the tests. What do we do?"

"Ze results vill have to be thrown out. No more testing until it is perfected. I supposed I have time now; I can't work in the lab yet."

"I'll go tell the boys. I'm sorry you're laid up. I can make it up to ya."

"Make sure someone tells BLU. How could you make it up to me?"

"Tomorrow night. I'm takin' ya to dinner. I know a great place in town. It's not fancy but it's betta' than we eat here."

"You've never had my Pyro's cooking. He's a genius vith an oven."

"Ours just burns everything. You cook, Doc?"

"_Nein,_ not often. It's just chemistry vith food. It can't be hard if you follow ze steps and consider it a formula. One wrong ingredient or missed step and it could mess up ze whole zhing."

"Bloody scientist. Food ain't a formula. It's an art. Come to dinner with me and I'll show you."

"I accept. You'll have to help me sneak out though."

He grimaced and she laughed. She wished she could banter with her own team like this. Maybe she would buy dinner for them when she got out.

She was interrupted again later that afternoon by the BLU Pyro. She switched off the television and hugged him. He shut the door and took off his mask.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked curiously.

"I'm determined to be more friendly. I'm still used to vorking alone so I've been a little closed off. How has your day been, _mein Freund?_"

He described how the tests had been for BLU. Apparently, the theoretical situations were fairing better than the physical ones that RED was doing. She explained the flaws, her new books, and finally, her lunch with RED Sniper.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Do you think it's not?"

"Of course! He's part of the enemy team."

"Ve'll be in public. It's an apology dinner and I don't want to sit at ze base anymore. I haven't been to town yet."

"I can't believe the other Medic is agreeing to this. You're injured."

"I vill be fine. And Medic doesn't know. He vould not allow it."

"What? That should indicate it's a bad idea. You have to tell him!"

"Pyro! I need this, okay? Please keep my secret. I have kept yours."

He glared at her. "That's not fair. Fine, I won't tell him. I don't support it but I won't tell."

"_Danke, Herr _Pyro."

He stood to leave. "Oh, and before I forget, Spy sent a message. He said 'look to the man you always run to. Whether you try to or not.' I don't know what he meant and I don't care."

"Vait! Vhat is wrong? You are very unlike yourself today."

"More nightmares. I'm very tired today. I'm going to see Engie after this."

She sighed. "You're mad at me. I vas not in my office to help."

"There isn't an office yet. We're doing that tomorrow. We all just need furniture now."

"Do you vant to stay tonight?"

"Can I? Do you have the meds?"

She called in the Medic from his lab and got the sleeping pills Pyro would need. They got a few extra pillows too. She placed one on her lap and one between the wall and her back. She locked the door and Pyro laid his head on her lap. She read aloud to him while his breathing slowed as the pills kicked in. She finished the second book by that evening and settled back against the wall to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Reposting this chapter because I think I fixed it. It was a bit rushed last time. Chapter 9 will be up very soon!**

By the time the RED Medic brought breakfast the next morning, Pyro had already masked and left back to the BLU base. The BLU doctor was laying awake on her back as flat as she could. Sleeping while sitting up had wrecked her spine and left her aching. She explained her situation to the Medic and he laughed.

"Vhat's so funny, _Doktor?_" she asked angrily.

"You two didn't share ze bed? You could have asked for a cot to be brought in too." he chucked.

"He sleeps better vhen he has physical contact vith someone _und _I still vanted to stay up and read. Pyro likes to be ze little spoon and from behind him, I could not reach ze lamp."

"Ze little spoon?"

"_Ja. _You know when you cuddle vith someone on your side? Ze person in front is called ze little spoon. Or so I've been told." she shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Interesting. Roll onto your side facing ze vall."

"Vant to spoon, Medic?" she teased.

"_Nein._ I'm going to massage your back. The Medigun still is in repair and you cannot roll onto your stomach yet."

He sank into the chair and removed his gloves. He stared at her expectantly until she rolled over and scooted to the edge of the bed. She really hated being told what to do but a massage did sound nice. She sighed deeply as his fingers began working the muscle around her shoulderblades. She lifted her shirt for better access. As much as she grumbled about the back rub, she really did need it. She was getting older and carrying the medipack certainly didn't help.

"I've noticed somezhing." he stated.

"Mmm?"

"You don't seem hesitant around me anymore. Vhen ve first met in battle, you seemed afraid. And yet now, ve are almost never out of each other's company."

"You looked so fierce. I zhink it was your eyes zhat shook me the most. I vas not used to combat. So once I got used to battle, and once I began spending time vith you, none of it is so scary. I've certainly dealt vith vorse."

"I'm sure some of my team would scoff at you. For all you know, I could have experimented on you vhile you vere unconscious. Scientifically, of course."

"And I'm sure you'd share your results vith me. Now zhat my respawn is up _und _you do not do permanent damage, I don't care if you ran tests on me."

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Absolutely. I trust you, _Doktor_. In fact, I vas never given ze Uber upgrade on my heart. Vant to get zhat undervay today?"

"Ooh, yes! I could do zhat right now!"

"One condition though, _mein Freund._"

He sighed. "Zhere always is. Vhat is it?"

She smiled wickedly at him. "I vant to watch."

Once she was prepped and in the medical lab, the RED Medic mixed the vial with the anesthetic in it. Since the Medigun was out of use, they were going to numb her from the neck down. He had carefully propped up a mirror behind him so that she could see into her chest once it was cut open.

"I've added the mixture to your IV. Now ve vill vait a few moments zhen I vill see if it has kicked in yet."

She nodded then sank back onto the table. She could hear him just out of sight muttering and the slight metallic clink of instruments. A cold, dull feeling began spreading from her fingertips and slowly worked its way down. She lifted her hand in front of her face and stared at it in amazement. She felt no response from her limb but it adherred to her every command.

"Ah, I see it is vorking. _Wundabar. _I vill begin ze procedure now." the RED Medic said as he returned with his tools.

"Zhis is such a curious sensation!" she exclaimed.

He tapped down her arms, torso, and legs just to be sure she felt nothing. She even flashed the Medic a grin as he began cutting through the flesh in her chest. She felt giddy and nearly drunk with exhilaration. She wiped a fleck of blood from his cheek as he spread the ribs apart. She observed her lungs moving rhythmically from the mirror above her and tried not to laugh. She briefly considered the absurdity of enjoying seeing her own heart surgery but just then, he pulled the still beating organ out.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's beautiful. _Danke_."

"_Ja_, none of ze others appreciate medical science."

"My team just wants to socialize and get drunk all ze time. Most of zhem are terrible drunks. I am not one for alcohol myself."

"Oh? Maybe your next study can be ze adverse effects on each individual."

"_Nein._ No more studies for me. I'm not even sure ze purpose of ze last one. Just zhat it vas flawed."

"So? Fix it and keep going. Does knowledge have to have a purpose?"

"I suppose not."

"You give up too easily. Learn from zhese mistakes and keep trying. Eventually, you vill reach success one way or another."

"I'm used to a time vhen my mistakes nearly got me killed. If I didn't drop it and run, I could die. Or vorse."

"Vhat are you talking about?"

She hesitated as he stitched her back up. "Ze var."

"You've only been here a few months. Vhat's happened since then?" He paused. "Oh. You do not mean zhis var."

"_Nein,_ I do not. May I ask vhere-"

"Vhere I vas? I vas out of ze country vhen it all escalated. I decided it vas better if I stayed vhere I vas then to go back."

"You hid?"

"I vas in school. I vas young. I did not zhink of it as hiding. I figured if I finished my schooling, zhere was always a need for a _doktor_ and I vould go back and help. By then, it vas all over. _Und_ don't give me zhat look. I regret not doing somezhing but I can't fix zhat now."

"I apologize. I still get angry. Ve vere hiding for so long. Zhen ve just tried to keep our heads down, do vhat vas asked of us, and survive until ze next day. Terrible things happened. Afterwards, I finished ze last year of school, did my training, then never set another foot in a hospital."

"Is zhat vhy you are afraid of respawn?"

"Zhat and other zhings. It just pushes me to vork and fight harder out here. I see my experience as vhat made me who I am today."

He grasped her hand tightly as he wheeled her bed back to her room. She was beginning to regain feeling so his touch was warm. She stared at their hands and Spy's words clicked. Who else did she spend all her time with? Who else could make her day better or allow her to completely be herself? It had been so long that she had mistaken the attraction for companionship but this was different. Perhaps she was still affected from the surgery but she did know whatever feelings she had were very different than her friendship with Pyro and the others. Not quite as lustful as with Spy and nothing like her dates during her teenage years. It was warm and very trusting with a bit of understanding. She hated it.

"I've also noticed something too, _Doktor_. You've become more affectionate lately."

"Hmm? Vhat do you mean?" he asked.

"Just little things, touches, hugs, a massage..."

"Ah, yes. Vell, I do zhat vith my friends. I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable."

"_Nein, _feel free. I vas just vondering."

She felt embarrassed for bringing it up. They were collegues! He was probably married! What kind of answer did she even expect? She felt her face flush as she wondered if he'd found the question strange. She silently scolded herself for blushing like a young girl. The pain meds were making her foolish.

"Vhat is wrong? You are burning up."

"It is just warm in here. I need to take zhis blanket off, I think."

"I can open a window out zhere. I mixed a small dose of ze healing formula in your IV. Zhis vill help you get on your feet quicker."

"_Danke_. So vhat are your plans today?"

"Nothing as far as I know. You?"

"Vant to stay _und_ watch movies? I cannot read much today and vithout ze Medigun, I vill definitely be stuck in here."

"_Ja,_ in a minute. I vant to talk first. You said you never set foot in a hospital after you finished your residency. Vhy?"

She frowned. "I zhought ve vere done talking about zhat. You really vant to sit here and discuss terrible, sad zhings? Come on, I know zhere's a horror marathon on today."

"Tell me."

"Vhy? You can help? I quit medicine because zhat vas vhat kept me alive. Others died in ze var and I didn't because a doctor vould be useful. I could not practice knowing zhat children vere slaughtered in my place just because I could vield a scalpel. I vas told that here ze Medigun vould do most of my healing for me!"

"Zhis is vhy you vere upset after Pyro vas hurt. You had to be a 'real' _doktor_ zhen someone vas hurt. Look at me."

She had begun to panic as the memories came flooding back. She turned away but he grabbed her chin. He held her head in place and stared her in the face. She thought about biting him to get him to let go but his grip was firm. Her breath rushed in fast and did not seem to be enough.

"It vas not your fault. None of it. Keep looking at me. You could not have helped any of them then but you could help people now. By using zhose gifts. You lose patients sometimes. But you also help people. Pyro is out running around right now because you stepped in. Had you not been here, he vould not have let me touch him. You stayed in ze infirmary because you did not vant to leave your patients. You must calm down now."

The tears flowed from her eyes and she shut them immediately. She heard the chair creak then hands on her shoulders. She looked to see that he had stood and crouched in front of her. He placed both hands on her cheeks and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"Breathe vith me. In, out. Like zhis, yes. Breathe."

She nodded slightly and followed with him as he exaggerated his breathing for her to hear. Their glasses clinked together but she kept her eyes locked on his. She was slightly aware of how close they were and knew that meant she was calming. His touch was gentle and she felt excitement bubble within her. She took one last deep breath then removed his hands from her. She was a professional and a grown adult.

"Ze next time I say I don't vant to talk about it, trust me."

"I'm sorry. Zhat vas inconsiderate of me. Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"No. But I am better. Movies now? Please? You can sit up here to see better." she said patting the bed.

He sat near the end of the mattress and switched on the TV. She wiped her face and hugged herself tightly. She could feel his eyes upon her often but he made sure to look away when she turned. It made it hard to concentrate on the movie. Something about a dinosaur and a moth egg. She spun quickly and finally caught him watching her.

"Vhat?" she snapped.

"Nozhing. I vas vatching ze movie."

"No, you veren't. You vant to hug me, don't you? _Doktor, _I'm fine."

"I just zhought it might help." he shrugged.

"Stop treating me like a patient. Right now, ve are two friends vatching movies. You can doctor me later."

"Yes, _Herrin_." he smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Medic smiled as she stirred the pot on the stove. She'd convinced the RED doctor to let her cook him supper in order to thank him for healing her this weekend. In reality, she just needed something to sedate him with. Ignoring the growling in her own stomach, she dished out his plate and mixed in the contents of a sleeping pill. Once she was sure it was properly concealed, she brought it to the infirmary.

She didn't have to wait long before he was asleep at his desk. She wrapped a blanket around him and removed his glasses. The pill should keep him out for a few hours. She settled on just her white blouse and that awful skirt before heading out the rear entrance of the infirmary. She was supposed to meet the RED Sniper out by the garbage bins. She heard the squeal of some tires then a small camper van rounded the corner. She climbed in carefully and they sped off.

"So how'd you get away?" he asked.

"I drugged him. It gives us plenty of time. So vhere are ve going?"

"Only restaurant in town that ain't a bar. There's nothing fancy around here, I'm afraid. You got all dressed up an' everything."

She laughed at how nervous he sounded. "Zhis is just part of my uniform. Don't vorry about vhere we go. It'll be nice either vay. I've never been to ze town yet."

"Oh wait til you see it. Mostly residential and all but everyone is nice. We're banned from the bars, of course, but some nice shops."

They pulled off the dirt road and onto an empty, paved one. The grayish blob on the horizon grew until it took shape as houses on the edge of town. A few people waved from the sidewalks and the shops were shutting down for the night. There were two bars, a craft shop, an antiques dealer, and even a bookstore. She loved it. They pulled into the parking lot of a white, stone steakhouse and he walked her inside. Once they were guided to their table and had ordered, she was unsure of that to do.

"So how is it you've never been here before? You've been at BLU for almost a year now, right?" Sniper asked.

"Not yet, just about six months. I usually spend my time vorking in my lab so I never zhought to check out ze town." she shrugged.

"Is that all you do? What do you do for fun, doc?"

"I do zhink it's fun! Learning, testing, experimenting. I love it. Vhat do you do?"

"Anything that has to do with nature. The dirtier the better. I just feel like myself out there. Cities and crowds drive me nuts."

"So you're solitary, like myself. Environmental science is amazing too. Ze many ecosystems and structures of the vorld. Vhy did_ this species thrive in this area when this one died out here? Things like that. Delicate structures that effect everything whether you know it at first or not._" she said excitedly, slipping off into German while she talked further.

"Whoa, whoa, English, doc. I don't speak German."

"I'm sorry, _Herr_ Sniper. It happens sometimes. I don't even realize I'm doing it." Medic explained before repeating herself in English.

"Well I'm sure the science is neat but I like just being out there. Have ya ever sat out in the desert and just thought? Not about the types of sand and cacti or whatever, but just let your mind go? It's bloody wonderful."

She shrugged. "I don't know if I could. Where is your mind supposed to go?"

"That's a ruddy good question, doc. Wherever it feels like, I guess."

/

"I know it's my job to shoot ya but I hope ya know I didn't mean to gut ya. I always take clean shots," the RED Sniper explained again.

BLU Medic laughed as she climbed out of the passenger seat of his camper van. "Please stop apologizing, Sniper. It vas entirely my fault I vas shot. Although I did have fun tonight so zhank you for zhat. Goodnight."

"Night, Doc."

She watched as he drove his van back around the base to the parking lot. She stared off into the desert and tried to let herself wander but kept coming back to how tired she was and how warm it was outside. Eventually, she snuck quietly into the back door of the medical lab and back into her bed. Unfortunately, someone was already sitting on it.

"Vhere have you been?" RED Medic's voice rang out from the dark.

She sighed. "I just vent to town vith Sniper."

"Mine or yours?"

"Yours."

She could practically hear his eyebrows raise in surprise. "You left to go hang out vith ze man who shot you in ze first place? Do you know how crazy zhat sounds?"

"And yet ve have killed each other in battle before and ve are always together."

"Vell zhat is different. I am your doctor, not your date!"

"It vas not a date. _Und_ even if it vas, it is none of your business. I vould like to go to bed now if you are done."

"No I am not. I need to reexamine your stitches. It vas very foolish of you to go anyvhere yet. You had heart surgery recently!"

He clicked on the table lamp next to her bed and stood. She laid down on the bed and raised her shirt over the sore, pink gash on her stomach. Once he examined that, she lifted further to allow him to check the chest stitches. He poked and prodded around a little before rubbing some cream on the edges of the wounds. He re-bandaged her and sat in the desk chair next to her bed. She was slightly relieved. He didn't seem to know she'd knocked him out.

"Zhat looks good for now but please don't push it anymore. It vould not be good for you." he lectured.

"You remember zhat I am a doctor too? I know not to do zhis again. It's not like I planned on going out every night. I vas just getting sick of ze same old room."

"Vell, I guess I can try and spruce it up for you. If it's zhat bad, I can bring you out tomorrow morning. Are you sure Sniper von't think more of your dinner?"

"You say zhat as if I'm your prisoner. I sincerely doubt he'll zhink anything of it. He made it clear it vas an apology dinner and not a date. Vould it really be so bad if it vas?" she shrugged.

The RED Medic did not answer. She began to feel uncomfortable and fixed her shirt. She lashed out originally because part of her wanted to make him jealous but this silence was terrible.

"I'm not some frail damsel in distress. I don't need a hero." she said quietly.

"Zhen you should start by not trying to be a hero. We all know you are a good, strong fighter. Vhat are you still trying to prove?"

"Zhat I am more zhan a woman. Zhat I vill not let emotions overcome me from doing my job. Zhat I am not out here for romance."

"So it vas a date?"

"_Nein._ I do not mean Sniper." She looked at the him with resolve. "May I kiss you?"

He stared at her in shock for a moment. "Vhy?"

She had been expecting a few different reactions but confusion was not one of them. "Vhat do you mean vhy?"

"I'm old. You certainly vouldn't have to go far to find a man more handsome. I'm fairly certain I'm mad. Vhy me?"

She smiled sadly. He really couldn't see it. She stood carefully and grazed her hand across his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Because you are beautiful, Doktor. You are beautiful in your madness. _Und_ you are not old. I'm actually certain I'm three years older zhan you. You shine so brightly zhat I couldn't help but be blinded."

He smiled widely at her but his eyes were still hesitant as if he was expecting her to be joking. She stepped forward into his arms and ran her thumb across his cheek. He leaned down and his lips were so close to hers when the intercom crackled.

"Move any closer and I'll have you fired from the BLU team." the Administrator shouted.

The BLU Medic hesitated.

"Step back now!"

She groaned and took a few steps back.

"I have stood by and let this friendship go on long enough. This has crossed the line! You have broken the rules the entire time you've been here and a base was destroyed. I took you in after your last job and this is what my generosity gets me? Insubordination?"

The BLU Medic grit her teeth in anger. "Vith all due respect, ze base was not at all my fault. _Und_ ze surgeries after was just common sense."

"And what about getting shot?"

"Vhat is ze phrase? Ah, I 'took one for ze team'."

"For a frightened, emotionally-imbalanced teammate."

"I protected his mental and psychological wellbeing. I assumed zhat vas part of ze job as a doctor."

"Your job was outlined for you in your contract. I expect you to follow it. I will be separating you from now on."

"But vhat about our vork on ze Uber formula?" the RED Medic argued.

"You will work on it separately in your own labs. Once a day you will swap notes using a separate party to deliver them."

"Vhat if we do everything you ask us, including kill each other on the battlefield?" the BLU asked.

"Absolutely not. Why don't you go make up with Spy? I let you kiss him because he's BLU."

"Vhat? You kissed Spy? Vhen vas zhis?" he said in shock.

"Thursday. And he kissed me first vhile ve vere drunk. It's not vhat you zhink."

"So vhat is it zhen? You didn't like him so you moved on to see vhat I could offer? Three days seems a bit quick!"

"No! Ve stopped because it felt wrong! Wrong because I have feelings for you. Is one mistake going to come between us?"

"No. I am. This is absolutely forbidden! You do not want to know what happens when you get fired, Doctor. You will part ways once you are healed. I will forgive you this time due to your service to RED but consider this a warning. I will be watching."

The BLU Medic sighed and sat down on her cot. This was not how she planned on telling him about that night with Spy. It wasn't how she imagined any of it. She was happy that he returned her feelings but frustrated that they weren't allowed to be together. They still needed to discuss the Spy issue. She didn't regret it and saw no reason she would have to.

"So vhat now?" she asked tiredly.

"Vhat now? I go help Engineer fix my gun and you go home tomorrow. I vould like my room back as soon as I can."

"Zhat's it? You're just going to act like a child now that you know?"

"Vell, don't vorry. I hear ze French are much more mature." he snapped.

"One incident! Just one drunken incident is all I get zhen I'm branded as a unworthy? You were going to kiss me moments ago! Fine! You can have your fucking room back tonight. I'll sleep in ze infirmary like a normal patient."

"You do not have to do zhat. You are still healing, after all."

"I vill be healing. Out said you vanted me out; I can get out tonight."

She grabbed her things and stormed out into the infirmary. She kept walking when she heard the clomp of his boots following her. She was just too angry to deal with the emotional guilt-tripping. She quickened to a jog until she burst through the base doors. The cool night air stung her face as she struggled to catch her breath. Her chest burned. She glanced down at the blood staining her shirt from the new stitches and collapsed to her knees.

"You are still healing, _Doktor_! You should not have been running. Let's get you back inside." the RED Medic said as he caught up.

She knocked away his hand. "Don't touch me. I'm fine. I run faster with ze Medigun everyday. _Und _I can heal myself, thanks."

"You are stubborn. Come inside before I pick you up and carry you in. Don't be reckless."

"I am furious vith you! I vill reset my own stitches and you vill not say one more vord. How dare you throw all zhis back in my face! Go fix your damn gun and get me out of here." she shouted.

She glared at him angrily, although more angry at herself for getting into any of this. If only she had kept it professional. If only she'd never let herself get shot. Then she'd be back in her base with nothing on her mind but Monday's fight. He frowned and studied her for a moment before withdrawing his hand. He silently followed her to the lab then left to Engineer's workshop. She grabbed the tools and set to work repairing the damage to her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

She dressed quickly that next morning and cleaned the lab, leaving it exactly as it was when she arrived. She assumed they had fixed the gun as she woke up in the morning with all wounds healed. She glanced at the RED Medic's bedroom door before sneaking out and into the silent base. It was too early for anyone but the night watch to be awake.

"So you vere going to leave vithout even saying goodbye?" the RED doctor asked from behind her.

She spun around. "Vould you stop doing that? Just appearing behind me or in front of me all ze time! Walk beside me from now on! After last night, I assumed ve veren't friends. I know I need some time to calm down. I hoped you did too."

"Of course ve are still friends. I'm sorry for my attitude. I vas angry. It seemed like I vas not your first choice. But it does not matter if you vere vith Spy."

"No, it doesn't. But ve both need zhis job. Ve cannot do zhis."

"I know. I just couldn't let you leave angry."

"I vill be vaiting for your Uber notes tonight. See you in battle, _Herr Doktor._"

It would be better for her if she kept their interactions short. She already felt like her chest was being crushed by her sadness without him coming to apologize. She held her head high and walked briskly out of the RED base. She never turned to look behind her but she could feel his eyes boring into her back.

She furiously scribbled a copy of her notes later that evening in her office. She caught up on her sleep when she first arrived but hadn't worked much that day. Once her team was awake, they threw her a party. She strongly suspected it was more an excuse to drink rather than joy at her return. She did have to admit that whoever furnished her lab made sure she had quality equipment. She finally finished and ran outside to go exchange the notes. The RED Medic was patiently with a manila envelope in hand.

"You're late." he greeted curiously.

"Ve had a few drinks to celebrate my return. I did not realize ze time."

"_Wundabar_! Here you go. Pay careful attention to ze vording, okay? It's a good read. _Guten nacht, Doktor._"

She would never get used to his mood swings. She walked back with the notes, more confused than ever. She sent the last few partiers to bed and cleaned before heading to read in her new lab. She frowned and reexamined the papers. There were a few spots that were written strangely. They made sense as sentences but it seemed he'd substituted some words for others. She began making a list of the words and noticed a message.

"Can we try again?"

She stared at the message in shock. There was no way to try again. Although, she wanted to. They hadn't even really had a beginning. She smiled and jotted down a response to put into her notes for tomorrow.

"Yes. How?"

Over the next few months, they snuck in letters to each other inside the Uber notes. Sometimes, they told each other about their day or little anecdotes about their past. Other times, it was flirting or scenarios for late, lonely nights. They made sure to switch up the code often to prevent being caught. It was very similar to just writing letters to each other.

During battles, the violence got heated. She had accepted the respawn system and the fear that came with it all. To let out the pent-up frustration, the two Germans had taken to attacking each other as often as possible. She thought of it as playful flirting. Her team often asked her what great wrong had caused the hatred between the two. She usually laughed in response.

Unfortunately, they had made little progress on the Uber research. Her last formula had actually made it shorter. They had divided the workload with him working on Spy Head's vulnerability and her fiddling with the Uber. She was working in her lab late one evening while her Spy was watching on. He was in one of his rare civil moods with her.

"So what's been going on with you and the other Medic? You've been at each other for months." he asked suddenly.

She shot him a warning look and indicated the camera. "Ve got in a fight. Ve both said some nasty things. Vhy are you in here instead of vith your friend?"

"I couldn't handle it tonight. He was telling Scout about a phone call he got this evening. From her."

"You still haven't told him?"

"What good did it do you?"

"He's BLU! Medic is RED!"

"He has a girlfriend. If I tell him, it will be the day I leave. That way I won't destroy our friendship."

"It's destroying you, _mein Freund_."

He winked at her and slid closer. "I can think of something that would make us both feel better."

"No, it vouldn't. Ve vould both regret it. You'll have to deal vith it. I am."

"Ha! _Mon ami_, I see the way you two fight. That is not coping."

"Did you come in here just to mock and attempt to seduce me or did you need somezhing? I have vork to do." she asked angrily.

"Neither. Forgive me if I am on edge. It has not been an easy year. Ever since that damned girl."

"A year? Zhat's vhen you realized?"

"_Non, _it was a few months before that. Do you have any idea what it's like to want someone of the same sex? There are very few places that are okay with it. It's still outlawed in many countries. And then the girl came along. I thought it would be the perfect buffer."

"But?"

"But he's happy. Without me. That is why I came in tonight. We are both unhappy and can do nothing about it for fear of being persecuted. Who else would understand but you?"

"Vell, Demo is separated from his best friend."

"_Oui_, but not his love. No one is to know about this. You are my _docteur_. Consider this an appointment."

"Ah, so you needed therapy? I vould've zhought you vere too proud."

"There is nothing wrong with needing help. Or just a sympathetic ear. Like with this project, why is it taking so long?"

"It is complicated. I need to make sure all ze chemicals react ze right vay and stay in balance. It cannot be permanent as zhat vould just create a stalemate constantly. However, it cannot be shorter vhich zhis last batch is doing. I need to find ze right combination zhat isn't harmful, permanent, or expensive. I'm beginning to zhink it can't be done."

"You give up too easily."

"So I've been told. I'm just tired of so much fighting. Can't something be easy?"

"That is life, _mon cher_."

"I'm done for ze night. Vant to go see if the TV in ze lounge is free?"

"I don't want to go out there. Not yet."

She watched him sadly. "Let's stay. I believe I have some books. Zhey are in German, though."

"I don't care. Read them to me."

She gathered the books then rolled her padded office chair over to Spy. She grabbed the harder plastic one for herself. She needed to make sure she stayed awake to give the other doctor her notes. Spy leaned back and lit a cigarette as she began to read. She usually read to Pyro on some nights so even though neither knew what she was reading, she liked to add pitches and hand gestures as she spoke. She read for several pages before Spy groaned and stood.

"Compared to French, German sounds terrible, _mon ami_. No offense."

"No offense? You just insulted my native tongue. You know, I miss vhen you veren't such an asshole."

He laughed at this. "I do feel better now. Go run along and deliver your papers. I'll be in the lounge if you need me."

"Vhy vould I? Goodnight, Spy."

She grabbed her lab coat and began the walk outside to the midpoint between bases. She was running late yet again. She shivered against the cold air and checked her watch. The RED Medic should've been there. He was always punctual. She never knew him to be late. She glanced around the area once more before strolling into the RED base. Maybe he'd had a breakthrough and was in his lab. She heard voices as she approached the doors.

"Medic? I have tonight's notes!" she called out.

"Come on in, darlin'!" a different voice responded.

She entered the back room and found the RED Engineer and Medic. They had piles and piles of bread along with some teleporters. She glanced at all the notes and speciman jars sitting on the counter.

"Vhat's going on? Vhat have you done to ze bread?" she asked.

"Ve've discovered somezhing. Show her, Engineer."

The Texan nodded and grabbed a fresh loaf from the pile beside him. He adjusted his goggles and sent the loaf through the teleporter entrance. A few seconds later, it exited over by the two doctors. The RED Medic pushed her back a step and broke open the bread. It was filled with green, pulsating growths.

She stared at him. "Does zhis mean vhat I zhink it does?"

"If you're going to ask if we can still teleport bread, the answer is yes." Engineer joked.

"How long?"

"I'd say about sixty-five hours now. We all use the teleporter a lot. Maybe longer for you, but I don't think that's much help."

"Are you okay, _frauline_?"

"I need to go tell my team. _Oh Mein Gott._ Are you sure?"

The RED Medic grasped both her hands tightly and gave her a meaningful, sad look. She nodded, took a deep breath, and hurried toward her base. Sixty hours? How could no one notice until now? She had done tests on everyone months ago! Perhaps it was part of the new teleporter technology. She pounded on the bedroom doors and gathered her team into the intel room to deliver the news.

"Ah c'mon, Doc! We're dying every other day. You really expect this time to be any different. Just heal us with your Medigun."

"It vouldn't vork, Scout. My gun and ze respawn vould just see ze tumors as pieces of you rather zhan foreign bodies."

"BLU wouldn't let us die, mate. Don't worry." Sniper shrugged.

"Vell I plan on doing somezhing vith my three days. I hope you all do ze same."

She stormed off to her lab to run some tests. Sure, the REDs were testing the bread over and over but what about them? Bread was nothing like the human flesh. Or at least she hoped. She grabbed Soldier on her way and showed him how to operate the MRI. She removed her glasses and coat before laying in the machine. She waited for the scan to be complete then nearly ran to the controls.

"What are we looking for, ma'am?" Soldier asked.

"Any abnormalities or signs of tumors. You've all been here longer so if I have somezhing, you do. So far ze organs are clear."

He pointed. "And what's that?"

She sighed. "Zhat, _Herr _Soldier, is a brain tumor. It's true. It's in a tricky place and much more advanced zhan I'd hoped too. I don't suppose you know how to do brain surgery, do you?"

"Not if you want survive it. Did you want to run more tests?"

"No. Zhank you, Soldier. You can rest now. I'll be studying zhis for a vhile so I'll take vatch."

"I'm not leaving you alone, ma'am. News like this is big. I'll sit here with you."

She growled but resisted the urge to shout at him. He really was looking out for her but she wanted to be alone. She shouldn't have been surprised. She was in her fifties now and had survived a war just to join this one. Death wasn't unknown to her. But at least she always had a way to fight it. She examined the slides over and over again but unless she had a specialist, there was no way of getting to the tumor. Everyone else was dying as well so what was the point? She hated the finality of it.

"Solider, I vill find a way to beat zhis. Ve vill not go down vithout a fight."

"Now that's what I like to hear! What sort of treatment are you planning?"

"Surgeries." she said smiling.

That next day, she scoured her medical texts and journals looking for alternative medicine. There were a few procedures involving radiation and drugs but she wouldn't be able to get the proper equipment in time. She still didn't know how bad the tumors had invaded the others yet. She tossed aside her current book and stood. Maybe the REDs had made progress. Maybe the Medic knew something about brains. She entered his lab and found them working on the bread from last night.

"Are you still teleporting bread?"

"Vhat? Oh hello, Medic! Yes, ve've been testing out different medicines to try and kill ze tumors. Nozhing yet, I'm afraid."

"I ran a test on one of my team and found a brain tumor. No signs or symptoms yet but it's dug in deep. Vhat did you specialize in, _Doktor_?"

"Isn't it obvious? Cardio. A brain tumor, hmm? Vhat about ze rest of ze body?"

"Clean. Absolutely clean. I specialized in trauma so I haven't found a good way of treating it. I do not have ze skills or ze tools. Vhat do you zhink?"

"It sounds like you'll be losing a teammate. Did you vant to help? Ve are very busy, you see."

"_Nein._ I do not see how bread vill help. Let me know if you figure out anyzhing. I doubt I'll be seeing you tonight."

She waited for a response but he had just discovered a new growth on this loaf. She shrugged and left the infirmary. She honestly didn't care about the bread. She still hadn't told her team about her tumor. She honestly didn't know if it was better for them to be ignorant of their oncoming demise or know and live the next two days to the fullest.

She went back to her lab and ordered some of the medicine for overnight delivery. The best she could do for now was testing. She began by turning her Medigun on herself and trying to see if it shrank the growth. Next, she tried injecting some of the Uber serum into her arm. She had to wait several hours before the high went away. Sadly, it did not affect it. Eventually, she fell asleep inside the MRI machine.


	11. Chapter 11

She snuck out of the base early morning and drove two hours to the nearest hospital. She rattled off a list of symptoms she hadn't experienced yet and was given a scan and the tumor diagnosis. Unfortunately, the hospital did not have a competent neurology department. They offered to refer her to a better hospital hours away but she checked herself out and went home. She decided the day would be spent assessing the health of the others. She brought Pyro in first.

"I'm afraid you'll need to take ze mask off for zhis. It vill not take long."

He nodded and laid down in the machine. She hit the switch on the remote she built and waited. She watched the images load onto the screen and frowned. This couldn't be right. Pyro had no tumors at all in his body. Maybe it was the suit that protected him. She delivered the good news and brought in Sniper. She checked teammate after teammate but they all came out clean. She checked her machine for faults and her slides for splotches before scanning herself one final time.

The good news was that the teleporters had not caused any tumors in her team. The bad news was that she had developed one. She wondered if Soldier had told the others about her condition. She suspected so. When Engineer delivered her supplies that afternoon, he'd given her a sad look and a clap on the shoulder. She quickly called the RED infirmary over the intercom and informed them of the absense of tumors.

She spent the night mixing together the medicine she would need and injecting it into herself. She knew it was dangerous to take several at once but she didn't know how long the growth had been present or how long she had. She heard an explosion over at the other base but did not care enough to investigate. Perhaps a mass attack would kill off the tumor.

"So you're dying? How could we have missed that in your initial assessment?" the Administrator asked over the intercom.

"I have no idea. You had one of your men inspect me. Are you going to let me try to fix zhis or just pick me off now?" she retorted angrily.

"I can send someone out there to give you treatments. If he fails, he can be your successor, of course. No point wasting a good doctor."

"Are you referring to me or ze new guy?"

"Both. Try not to use up your supplies in one night. They were expensive to get out there so quickly."

/

The treatments were terrible. She was vomiting after most sessions or sleeping the rest of the time. Battle didn't even give her the rush it used to and she had no time to work on the Uber. She had little to no contact with the RED doctor. After weeks of treatments, the new doctor announced the tumor had shrunk slightly.

"Are you kidding? Vhere? I do not see it!" she shouted.

"There. The veins on the outer edge are retreating. In another few months, it will withdraw and the blood supply will be cut off."

"A few months? Another day of zhis and I vill be finishing ze job myself. Vhen she said specialist I zhought she meant you vould be cutting zhis zhing out!"

"I can't get to it yet. Not before we remove the central veins from it. It's going to take time."

"I may not have time, you idiot! Get out! I need to be alone."

"I'm here to help, you know. You don't need to get angry after every session."

"I am always angry. Leave. Now."

He refused to leave so she stormed out of the infirmary instead. Yes, there was progress but she was beginning to develop signs. She was becoming forgetful, clumsy, and she occasionally slurred. Whatever the medicine was doing was not fast enough. She quickly slipped into the Spy's room while the others were at supper and stole one of his watches.

She made sure to stay out of sight of any guards or cameras before cloaking at the RED base. Once inside, she checked the kitchens then made her way to the lab. The RED Medic was busy working on the Uber formula, having picked up her slack along the way. She blew air on his ear softly so he would not jump at her presense.

"_Wer bist du?_" he asked in alarm.

"Don't be alarmed, it's me. I had to see you. Is zhere any vay you can get off ze base?" she asked quickly.

"Yes. I could just pretend to be delivering notes." he whispered.

"_Nein._ Ve cannot go to my base. Zhere is a hotel in town. I vill be there vaiting. Ze room vill be listed under 'Hitzig'. I need to go. Ze cloak is almost gone. Please hurry."

She sprinted outside as quickly as she could, no longer caring if any of his team heard her. The watch finally ran out of charge when she was between bases. Pausing to write a note, she burst into her office and gathered supplies before running to her car. She drove to the hotel and thankfully arrived before the other Medic. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited nervously. Not long after, she heard the jingle of keys outside the door.

"Vhat are you doing? Ve can't be meeting here."

"Just trust me. Zhis is somezhing I need to do. You won't be fired. I've taken care of it. Please sit, I'll explain everyzhing."

He sat down and she took his hand. He glanced up automatically but there was no Administrator in this room. No one to shout at her for scooting closer and leaning against him. Now came the hard part, telling him the truth.

"I'm being reassigned. Ze past few veeks I've been training a replacement for BLU. Tonight is my last night so I zhought since I'm being fired anyvays..."

"How long have you known?"

"Since ze bread incident. I vas told not to tell anyone."

"Vhy?"

"It doesn't matter. I vant to spend my last night vith you. _Bitte._"

She didn't know why she lied to him. Maybe to make it easier. It would be harder if he knew she were dying. This way she would be alive in his memory before he forgot her. She studied his face while he thought. Her intentions must have made it through because he kissed her hard. It was a needy and desperate kiss, one that she returned happily. She pulled them down onto the bed and he clung to her as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Are you sure about zhis, _Doktor_?" he asked.

"I need zhis. Call me Vanya. I give you my name. Now please. Make love to me. You can leave early in ze morning if you need to but tonight, just stay. I need you." she pleaded.

He kissed her again, softer this time. "_Ich liebe dich, _Vanya_._"

"_Ich liebe dich auch._"

/

Vanya laid there with the RED Medic, catching her breath and feeling utterly spent. Her body still pulsed with pleasure and she hummed happily. It had been over thirty years since she had been physical with anyone. She rolled onto her side and wrapped her arm around his chest. He smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"How vas it, _mein Liebe?_" he asked softly.

"_Wundabarr._ I vish ve had done it sooner."

"So do I."

He kissed her again then stood and began dressing. She frowned and pulled the sheets closer to her bare chest. She watched him for a moment, confusion stirring inside her. Alarm broke through her afterglow once he began slipping his boots on.

"Vhat on Earth are you doing?"

He looked at her, surprised. "I'm dressing. Ve should be getting back, _ja_?"

"I zhought you vould stay here for a vhile. It's my last night."

"I figured ve'd be going back to ze base. Do you vant me here all night?"

"_Nein._ Just go. You've already been gone long enough. I don't vant your team to be suspicious. _Adieu,_ _Doktor_."

She grabbed her shirt and shut herself into the bathroom. She'd completely forgotten that he wasn't allowed to be with her. Inviting him out here was such a stupid idea. She beat her fists against the sink angrily as she thought about the risks she had him take. She could afford to risk it all. She much preferred whatever the Administrator dished out rather than the slow deterioration she faced. She knew that the most likely outcome was a bullet to the brain, courtesy of Miss Pauling. She broke down into hysterical sobs, half glad that it would be quick but still facing death nonetheless. Eventually she calmed herself and walked back into the bedroom for her clothes. She was shocked to see the RED Medic laying on the bed waiting for her.

She wiped her eyes quickly. "Vhat are you still doing here?"

"I have plenty of time now. I called Engie and told him I was out looking for some obscure supplies. Come. Lay with me, _bitte_."

She spent the night curled up in his arms while they slept, pausing only to make love a few more times. If this was her last night, she was going to get the most out of it. She still refrained from telling him about her tumor and upcoming surgery. She didn't want to upset him on their only night together.


	12. Chapter 12

"I was allowed to say goodbye to someone and I picked you. You've been angry with me for so long. I needed you to know that last night, I took a chance with my feelings. BLU all knew I was dying. The medicine wasn't working fast enough. Medic cannot know what happened. Everyone has to believe I've been reassigned. You and I know different. She does not allow you to defy her rules for so long. This way, it was painless. She allows love between team members, Spy. At least let him know how you feel. Before I died, I spent that last night with Medic. And it was the best night. I cannot stand by and let you torture yourself with not knowing. Just like I could not. Goodbye, my friend."

He clutched the letter tightly and his feet led him automatically. The BLU Medic had slipped the letter into his cigarette case before they took her away. He was in shock. He didn't understand why she was asking this of him. The night air stung his face where involuntary tears had fallen. He had arrived quicker than he thought. He raised a fist and knocked on the camper door.

"Hey Spy, bit late, isn't it?" Sniper frowned. "What's wrong, mate?"

Spy tucked away the letter inside his jacket. "May I come in?"

Sniper stood aside and allowed him to pass. "Are you crying? Sit down."

"I suppose I am. The Medic's been fired."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I just heard we're getting a new one tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, mate. I knew you were close."

"She's such an idiot. Why couldn't she just stick around longer and get better?"

"I'm sure she tried, Spy. You can't help when you get fired."

There was silence for a moment while he studied the bushman. Sniper watched his friend with concern etched on his face. Spy took a deep breath and braced himself.

"Do you really have a girlfriend in Australia?"

"What? Where the hell did that come from?"

"Distract me. Tell me about her."

"Ah well, I guess I can tell you the truth. Scout kept runnin' his gob about Miss Pauling so I said I had a sheila down home. I just meant to shut the kid up."

Spy chuckled. "You bastard."

"As if you've never lied!"

"Not to you, _mon ami_. Sit. You need to hear this."

The Australian stood for a moment before sinking into the kitchen chair across from Spy. Spy lit a cigarette from his case and watched the smoke swirl between them. He wanted to do this but wasn't ready yet. He smirked and removed his mask. Instantly, Sniper shut his eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"It's warm in here. I trust you, Sniper. You can look."

Sniper hesitated but once he realized Spy wasn't lying, his eyes wandered over the Frenchman's face. They sat staring at each other, both waiting for Spy to speak. The Frenchman hadn't even considered what his next move was. He knew being maskless was a huge move for him but didn't know what to say next. He grabbed his mask and quickly headed for the door.

"Fuck this. It's too late for this."

Sniper shoved him back into the chair. "Too late to run, spook. You've been acting weird since that night we all drank. Now talk."

"Which night? Oh, you mean the night I kissed Medic? I suppose I have."

"You kissed her? What happened?"

Spy laughed. "I never told you? Of course I didn't; I would have had to tell you why we never went further. It's a long story."

"She liked the RED, right? Is that why?"

"_Oui_. How did you know?" Spy asked surprised.

"Who else do you think she came to once you two stopped talking? You and Engie hated her and she took care of everyone else."

"I didn't hate her."

Sniper waved his hand dismissively. "I ain't accusing ya. She would come here at night, when she knew she wouldn't be needed in her office. She never told me much. Mostly about the RED and how she was afraid to die sick. But I've gone off track, mate. You're the one who came to talk tonight, not her. It would've been nice if she'd said goodbye though."

"I like listening to you ramble, bushman. I'm just not ready to talk yet."

"Then I'm going back to bed. Wake me when you're ready."

Spy was going to argue then spotted how late it really was on the kitchen clock. His skin itched without the comfort of the mask and he made sure the curtains were fully closed. He thought about leaving but knew Sniper was alert and ready to stop him. He pondered the best way to do it while listening to Sniper's steady breathing. He leaned over the bed and hovered near the Australian's ear.

"_Je t'aime, mon ami._" Spy whispered.

Sniper rolled to face him. "Is that what you've been stressed about telling me? You love me?"

"You understood me?"

"Yeah. After that drinking game, I asked Medic to teach me more French. I also know how to say 'good morning' and 'goodnight' to Heavy. He nearly hugged the air outta me the first time I said it. But why'd you wait so long? I know you; it'd take you a while to admit it to yourself."

Spy shrugged. "I know that you're straight. What good would it do? Then Medic encouraged me."

Sniper looked confused for a moment then laughed heartily. "I'm not straight, you bloody moron. Not technically."

"What?!"

"I don't really know what it is. It's like, I don't care what a person has, I care about the person. I never told you?"

"_Non!_" Spy said angrily. "It would have helped! I'd thought you would have hated me."

"I'm sorry." Sniper laughed again. "Come here. Of course I wouldn't have hated ya. You're my kind of person, spook."


	13. Epilogue

When Vanya woke up the next morning, someone was pounding on the hotel room door and the Medic was gone. The Administrator had gotten her note. She'd left one on her desk explaining where she would be and that she had defected. She made sure not to mention the other Medic. He needed his team. She dressed slowly and opened the door with a grin.

"_Guten Morgen, _Miss Pauling! Vhat's on ze agenda for today?"

The shorter woman frowned and strode into the hotel room. The BLU doctor was glad her lover had cleaned before leaving. Miss Pauling scanned the room carefully from behind her glasses then turned to face the German woman.

"I'm supposed to give you one last chance to go back to the base and work. Please, please take it. I think that if you keep trying the medicine…"

Medic held up a hand to shush her. "I know zhat it von't vork. Zhank you for your concern but I've made my choice. Vhat is next?"

"A one way trip to the mines."

"Excellent! My car or yours?" the ex-BLU asked cheerfully.

She slipped on her lab coat and followed the younger lady out the door. She would not give the Administrator the satisfaction of begging or crying. On the outside, she gladly hopped into the truck whose cargo included a tarp and some lime. On the inside, she was shaking. This was going to be the end of her.

She chatted along amicably with the woman who had dropped her off on her first day. Miss Pauling did not answer back but grew paler the closer they got to the site. Vanya's boots crunched in the dirt as they walked in the mine until she reached a small, deep hole. She set down her bag of lime and knelt next to the edge.

"Already prepped? Efficient. I have two requests, _bitte_."

"Yes, what is it?"

"First, I vould not like to squat by my own grave vith a gun at my back. It reminds me too much of ze executions at ze camps. If I may, I vould like to pull ze trigger myself."

"How do I know you won't shoot me?" Pauling asked suspiciously.

"Because I vas ze one who practically signed my own death varrant. Vhy vould I do all zhis just to get a gun from you?"

The younger woman pondered this for a moment. "And your second request?"

"Zhat RED and BLU simply believe I've been transferred. You can tell BLU zhat I left to get better but RED doesn't know about my illness and I prefer to keep it zhat vay."

"Why should I listen? I'm sure the Administrator won't give a damn."

The German raised her eyebrows at the question. "I'm sure she von't even aske about ze details. It's common courtesy to fulfill a last request, my dear. Zhis is basically my death bed. Besides, vith ze history of ze dead around here, I really don't vant to come back as an angry ghost. Let's help me pass on, _ja?_"

"I will uphold your second request. As for your first, you can remain standing but I will pull the trigger. I've killed plenty that never came back, ma'am, so forgive me if I don't follow your wishes to the letter."

Vanya nodded firmly and resigned that it was the best offer she'd get. She hadn't meant to seize control of the situation or to anger Miss Pauling but who wouldn't enjoy a bit of sass in their last moments? Now that she was in the mine and staring directly at her grave, she felt surprisingly calm. She smiled as she heard the gun cock near her left ear. She hoped the bullet would strike that accursed tumor.

She felt something small and heavy drop into her coat pocket right as the gun went off. She opened her eyes and stared down at her corpse in the hole. Miss Pauling sighed and discarded her gloves into the grave. She began shoveling lime in and someone pulled Vanya away by the wrist. She could not see her own body nor the person leading her.

They snuck quietly back through the tunnel and into the cab of an awaiting van. She reached into her pocket and removed the gifted object: a dead ringer. Seconds later, the BLU Spy and Sniper uncloaked beside her, both grinning from ear to ear. She stared at them in shock then at the moving scenery around them.

"_Gott im Himmel!_ Vhat have you done?" she shouted as they sped off.

"We wanted to thank ya for finally gettin' the spook to speak up." Sniper explained.

"I would have told you eventually!" Spy argued.

"No, you wouldn't, love."

"I had everything all set up! No one vould get hurt or be at risk! I vas going out ze vay I vanted, nice _und_ healthy! You've ruined zhat!"

"You need to keep fighting the tumor, you idiot!"

"Look in the dash, Doc. There's a plane ticket to Australia, $20,000 in cash, and you have appointments with the world's best neurologist next week and the best plastic surgeon this weekend in Canberra. We managed to 'convince' him to go pro-bono. There's a guy who makes fake ID's on the way to the airport. He's a real artist."

"I've researched a name for you based on your age and birth country. In the bag is also a birth certificate, social security card, and the man can make you a passport too. He just needs your photo. You'll have to dye your hair too, _mon ami_, and I advise contacts."

"Just slow down a second! Vhat if ve get caught? Vhat about vhen ze dead ringer wears off? Vhat zhen, _dummkopfs_?"

"I am a master at secret identities, _Docteur._ I know what I'm doing. The watch has been modified to last for a week. By then, if anyone checks, it's very plausible for your body to have dissolved. Your flight leaves in three hours. There's a rental car just over this hill with a cell phone in it that has our number. Wait a while before getting in touch. Good luck, my friend."

/

Vanya Hitzig, now known as Kat Hancké, was healthy and completely unrecognizable from her mercenary days. She used the money made in those times to build a new face and life for herself. She joined a hospital somewhere in Victoria, Australia and redid her specialty, opting this time for pediatrics. She wanted to try to save children now to make up for when she couldn't. And thanks to Sniper keeping her updated on their location, the RED Medic always got a random, unmarked gift in the mail every single month since she left.

/

At least, that's how Pyro liked to imagine it. Medic herself had come in to say goodbye before she left that night. He knew exactly what would happen but liked to create some daring escape in which she narrowly avoided the Administrator's guards before hopping on the escape plane. He knew however that with this job, comes death and that with life itself comes death. Humming to himself, he quickly finished sharpening his ax and burst back into battle with a grin on his face.


End file.
